Vermillican Night
by Draga07
Summary: Alkisah ada sebuah mansion raksasa berlokasi diatas bukit yang ditakuti oleh penduduk desa. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang pemuda memasuki area yang ditakuti warga tersebut? Apakah sang Vampire akan senang dengan mangsa barunya? Warning : Shounen-ai. Yes, this is a shounen-ai fict. Full warnings and disclaimer inside. Happy reading!


_**Vermillican Night**_

**. **

**. **

_**Disclaimer : **__All rights goes to Yamaha© and other company that made Vocaloid._

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Summary :**_ Alkisah ada sebuah _mansion_ raksasa berlokasi diatas bukit yang ditakuti oleh penduduk desa. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang pemuda memasuki area yang ditakuti warga tersebut? Apakah sang _Vampire_ akan senang dengan mangsa barunya?

**. **

**. **

_**Warnings :**_ Bisa ada _typo, _alur tidak jelas, _genre_ Shounen-ai, cerita tidak menarik, dan aneh_. Happy reading~!_

**. **

**.**

* * *

Cahaya rembulan menyinari gelapnya malam. Angin malam yang dingin menghembus pelan. Dapat terlihat dari desa, di atas bukit, ada sebuah _mansion _hitam raksasa. Tak ada yang berani menginjakkan kaki mereka ke dekat area itu. Namun, tak jauh dari _mansion_ tersebut, terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut _dark blue_ berjalan mendekati area yang ditakuti itu. Tanpa tahu apa-apa, dia terus berjalan tanpa mengetahui rahasia isi tujuannya...

* * *

"Nona mengatakan bahwa aku harus membawa keranjang buah ini ke _mansion_ yang ada di atas bukit 'kan?" Seorang pemuda berjubah biru berjalan dengan hati-hati melewati hutan untuk menuju ke lokasi yang ia tuju. Dengan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah keranjang berisi buah-buahan yang baru dibelinya tadi pagi, ia terus berjalan mengikuti jalan berbatu yang ada.

Tak lama, akhirnya pemuda itu sampai di lokasi tujuannya. Sebuah gerbang hitam raksasa membatasi dia dan sebuah _mansion_ hitam raksasa. Jendela-jendela yang mulai kusam, dinding yang mulai diselimuti akar-akar merambat, dan rumput-rumput yang mulai gersang dan menghitam. Suasana begitu sunyi; hanya bunyi gemerisik daun yang tertiup menjadi suara yang ada.

"A-apa be-benar ini tempatnya...? Se-seram..." Walaupun gemetaran, pemuda itu tetap masuk dengan mendorong gerbang yang berada di hadapannya. Dia lalu tiba di pintu masuk raksasa _mansion_ tersebut. Pintu tersebut memiliki ukiran burung hantu di kedua bagian pintu. Solid; seperti terbuat dari kayu _elk_. Besar; sekitar 3 meter. Seram; ada sebuah sarang laba-laba di pojok kiri atas pintu.

'_Seperti rumah horor saja. Seram...'_ TOK TOK "Saya Shion Kaito, utusan dari Nona Miku Hatsune. Saya kesini untuk memberikan Anda keranjang buah."

Sunyi, tidak ada reaksi dari sisi dalam rumah.

TOK TOK "Halo! Saya Shion Kaito, utusan Nona Miku Hatsune. Saya kesini untuk memberikan Anda keranjang buah!"

Sekali lagi, tidak ada respon dari dalam.

"...astaga, padahal aku ingin sekali cepat-cepat pergi dari sini," gumam sang pemuda yang disapa Kaito itu.

KRIIIIIEEETTTT

Karena sudah tidak sabar, Kaito dengan perlahan membuka salah satu sisi pintu tersebut. Kakinya yang memakai sepatu cokelat bertali mulai memasuki ruang dalam _mansion _tersebut. Saat masuk, iris _ocean blue_ Kaito mulai melebar.

Lantai marmer yang menjadi alas kakinya, koridor besar berwarna putih, lorong gelap di sisi kiri dan kanan koridor, tangga besar yang dihiasi karpet merah dihadapannya, dan lampu gantung yang terbuat dari kristal menyala terang.

"I-ini...? Sebenarnya rumah siapa 'sih ini? HMPH!"

Dalam waktu sekejap, Kaito merasa seperti ada sebuah telapak tangan mendekapnya dari belakang. Tenaga Kaito tidak cukup untuk melawan. Kaito benar-benar takut sekarang. Seharusnya dia menolak utusan Nona nya!

"Aaaaahhh... Bau darah manusia. Sepertinya malam ini, akan menjadi malam yang hebat..." Kaito merasa di bagian kirinya ada sebuah helaan nafas dan bisikan kecil. Suara yang rendah membuat Kaito semakin bergidik. Pikiran negatif mulai mengelilingi kepalanya. Apa dia pembunuh? Atau apa? Kaito benar-benar takut sekarang.

Tak lama, tangan yang membekapnya mulai terlepas. Kaito dengan segera langsung terjatuh dan mulai mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Keranjang yang dia pegang secara otomatis terjatuh, namun untungnya isinya tidak terlalu berserakkan.

"Uhuk, uhuk... Hosh, hosh, hosh..." Lutut Kaito masih tersentuh oleh lantai marmer _mansion _tersebut. Oksigen yang didapatkannya masih cukup kurang. Dekapan tadi sungguhlah kuat sehingga Kaito berpikir ia dapat mati di detik itu juga.

"Heh? Kau ini, perempuan atau laki-laki...? Lemah sekali. 'Masa seperti itu saja sudah jatuh...? Ahahaha!"

Kaito lalu mulai berdiri dan menghadap ke belakangnya; untuk melihat sosok yang membuatnya menjadi lemah tersebut. Namun, Kaito, sekali lagi, terkejut dengan figur yang berada di belakangnya.

Figur yang tinggi dan besar; dengan jubah hitam yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin dari luar pintu, surai ungu panjang yang tertiup pelan, kemeja putih berlengan panjang terbalut di tubuhnya, celana hitam panjang menutupi daerah bawah; dengan cahaya bulan purnama bersinar di belakangnya, dia mulai tersenyum licik dengan menampilkan iris violetnya yang menajam, "...perkenalkan. Aku penghuni _mansion_ ini, Gakupo Kamui..."

* * *

Kaito yang melihatnya hanya kaget. Gakupo Kamui? Entah kenapa dia pernah mendengar nama itu tapi lupa dimana. Kaito hanya memandanginya, dengan iris _ocean blue_ nya mulai menurun dan akhirnya nafasnya semakin teratur seperti biasanya.

"A-ano, sa-saya kemari untuk memberikan Anda sebuah keranjang buah. Sa-saya utusan Lady Chromical, Nona Miku Hatsune..."

Dengan mengangkat alis kirinya, Gakupo mulai membalas ucapan Kaito. "Ah, Lady Chromical 'toh. Baiklah, berikan kepadaku keranjangnya."

Kaito hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan mulai mengambil keranjangnya. Gakupo, tak lama, mulai berjalan kearah Kaito dan mulai mengambil keranjang yang diberikan.

Iris mereka saling bertemu. Rambut yang teracak, iris _ocean blue_ yang menawan, muka berkulit putih pucat, dan bibir kecil merah yang indah. Tak lama, Gakupo mulai tersenyum kecil. Kaito secara seketika langsung curiga melihatnya. _'Senyuman itu penuh arti. Aku harus hati-hati..."_

Lalu Gakupo mulai berdiri; masih memandangi sosok yang lebih kecil itu. Kesunyian lalu melanda. Tapi akhirnya, Gakupo mulai mengeluarkan sepatah kata yang cukup aneh.

"Hoi, aku mau bertanya. Golongan darahmu apa?"

"...e-eh? Golongan... darah...? Kalau tidak salah, O. Ada apa?"

"...tidak. Hanya penasaran."

Kaito mulai curiga dengan gerak-gerik dan kata-kata yang pemilik _mansion_ ini lakukan. Namun, bukannya ingin kabur, dia hanya bisa diam terbatu. Seperti ada yang menahannya.

CKLEEEKK

"Tu-tuan Gakupo, kenapa... Anda menutup pintunya? Sa-saya harus kembali ke tempat Nona Miku..."

Tanpa aba-aba, Gakupo mulai menarik tangan kiri Kaito menuju lantai atas. Kaito terlihat kebingungan dan kaget. Tarikannya juga kuat. Sudah diduga, ada yang aneh dengan pemilik _mansion _ini !

"Uuuumm tuan. Ta-tarikan Anda terlalu kuat. Sa-saya bisa jalan sendiri...!"

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Gakupo tidak merespon perkataan Kaito. Malah, langkah kakinya menjadi semakin lebih cepat. Kaito yang dibelakangnya nyaris tidak bisa mengikuti irama langkah kaki Gakupo. Dia ingin lari namun genggaman Gakupo terlalu kuat.

'_Sakit, sa-sakit... Seperti ditarik sebuah makhluk buas...'_

* * *

Akhirnya, mereka berhenti di sebuah kamar besar yang berada di lantai 2. Setelah masuk, hal yang dapat tertangkap di mata Kaito adalah adanya sebuah tempat tidur besar seperti berukuran _king size;_ dengan sebuah penutup gorden tempat tidur ( Author : Bayangkan saja seperti tempat tidur bangsawan. ), sebuah lemari kayu tua di depan tempat tidur, sebuah meja kecil dengan sebatang lilin yang menyala diatasnya, dan sebuah jendela besar tak jauh di sisi kanan tempat tidur.

Kaito benar-benar bingung sekarang. Kenapa sang pemilik membawanya ke tempat seperti ini ?

Tanpa sadar, pintu yang berada di belakang Kaito telah tertutup dan terkunci. Gakupo lalu langsung menarik Kaito ke dinding di dekat jendela lalu mulai mendorong punggung kecil Kaito untuk berhadapan dengan dinding kamar tersebut.

"A-aaa-aduh. Sakit..."

"Katakan. Kau utusan Lady Chromical 'kan? Dan lagi, kau berdarah O?"

"I-iya! Apa ada masalah dengan hal itu?"

Bukannya merasa terancam, sosok yang menghadang Kaito hanya dapat tersenyum lebar sekarang.

"Ahaha! Tidak... Aku hanya tidak menyangka, bahwa Lady Chromical dapat 'mengutus' manusia seindah kau..."

"I-indah?! Hmmmpphh!"

Secara seketika, bibir kecil Kaito mulai ditelusuri oleh Gakupo. Dalam sekejap, Gakupo mulai menjilat bagian atas bibir kecil Kaito dan akhirnya mulai melumat bibir sang rambut biru.

"Hmmmhh hnnngghh uuunngghhh..." Kaito dapat merasakan kalau ada sesuatu berada di dalam mulutnya. Sesuatu yang lentur, mulai memeriksa dan memainkan lidah Kaito.

"Nnnnnn mmmmmm aaahhh aahhhnnn..." Gakupo lalu mulai membelai pipi Kaito dengan pelan, dan tak lama mulai memegang bagian belakang kepala Kaito.

"Mmmmhhh nnnghhh hmmmm... Fuaahh..." Gakupo tak lama menghentikan aksinya tersebut. Kaito yang masih kaget hanya bisa memerah dan terdiam setelah adegan tadi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?!

"Kaito, apa kau tahu kalau Lady Chromical telah ditolong olehku saat dia masih 7 tahun? Dia pernah tersesat di hutan dulu, dan aku menolongnya kembali ke desa. Lalu dia berjanji bahwa dia akan membawakan 'utusan' nya suatu hari nanti sebagai 'balasan' kebaikanku."

Kaito langsung menyerap informasi tersebut. Balasan ? Jadi maksudnya, dia ini sekarang hanya dipergunakan Nona nya sebagai 'balasan' ?!

"...dan apa kau tahu Kaito, siapa aku sebenarnya?"

Kaito hanya menggeleng. Sejujurnya, dia sebenarnya berasal dari desa sebelah yang menerima pekerjaan sebagai bawahan Miku. Dia saat itu benar-benar membutuhkan uang, jadi dia menerima tawaran Miku sebagai salah satu pekerjanya. Dan dia baru saja pindah sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu. Jadi dia masih belum akrab dengan desa ini.

"Hehe. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu...?"

"Tidak! Sudahlah, aku serius! Kau itu hanyalah seorang bangsawan gila yang ditakuti penduduk desa 'kan?! Lebih baik aku membunuhmu sekarang! Kau hanyalah orang yang menyebalkan!"

Iris Gakupo lalu menajam kembali. Dia lalu memegang dagu Kaito dengan kencang. Tatapannya dingin dan tajam, seperti sebuah pisau es yang dapat mencabik orang-orang.

"Kau ini ingin menggali kuburanmu sendiri, hah, manusia? Pantas saja Lady Chromical memilihmu sebagai 'utusan'nya. Asal kau tahu ya..." Dengan kepala yang tiba-tiba tersandar di bahu kiri Kaito, dia berbisik...

"_...I am The Vermillican Vampire..."_

* * *

Kaito masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Gakupo. _Va-vampire_ ? Se-serius ? Bukannya _vampire _itu hanya muncul di novel-novel saja ? _'Ti-tidak. Dia pasti bohong. Vampire itu tidak ada. Iya, pasti ada penjelasan logis yang lebih masuk akal 'kan?'_ "Kau bohong. 'Mana ada yang namanya _vampire. _Anda ini mungkin hanya terlalu mengagumi _vampire..."_

"Heh. Kau masih menganggapnya bercanda? Baiklah, akan kubuktikan."

Mungkin Kaito baru saja melakukan hal yang bodoh. Kaito lalu merasakan seperti ada yang menusuk leher bagian kirinya. _'Jarum? Tidak, ini lebih besar dari jarum. Taring?!_' "Aaaaaahhhh! Aaaaahhnnn!"

Perlahan demi perlahan, Gakupo mulai memperdalam taringnya untuk masuk ke leher putih Kaito. Tetes demi tetes darah ia coba hisap. Tangan kirinya mulai menahan leher kanan Kaito. Sepertinya, Gakupo mulai menyukai mangsanya ini.

"A-aaaaahh! Aaaaahhh! Huwaaaaa!" Teriakan Kaito semakin kencang dari sebelumnya. Walaupun begitu, entah kenapa, teriakan itu malah membuat Gakupo semakin tertarik dan semakin bersemangat untuk menguras habis darah Kaito.

"Gaaaaahh! Nnnnggghhh! Haaaa! Aa-aaahhnn! He-hentikan! Kumohon, hentikan!"

"Tidak. Kau yang mulai 'sih. Kubuktikan kalau aku memanglah seorang _vampire."_ _'Ah... Teriakannya sungguh indah. Sudah lama aku tidak melakukan ini. Lehernya yang berkulit putih bagaikan susu membuatku semakin bersemangat. Ternyata pilihan Lady Chromicle cukup cocok dengan seleraku.'_

* * *

Setelah melepaskan taringnya, Gakupo mulai menjilati daerah yang ia gigit. Leher Kaito sekarang berpadu dengan darah merah kentalnya yang mengalir dari gigitan Gakupo. Kaito merasa lemas sekarang. Gakupo telah mengambil darah Kaito cukup banyak. Akibatnya, Kaito sekarang mulai pusing dan hampir pingsan sekarang.

"Uuuugghh hmmm nnnghhh... Su-sudah. Ja-jangan dijilat. Aku bisa, mengentikan pendarahannya sendiri 'kok."

Gakupo tetap tidak menjawab. Dia dengan sibuknya masih melakukan 'pekerjaannya'.

"Mmmmnnnghh nnnhhh nnnnn... He-hentikan. Su-sudah cukup. Ok, aku akui kalau kau _vampire._ Aku percaya sekarang, jadi tolong lepaskan aku. Berhentilah, kumohon..."

Tetap saja, Gakupo masih tidak menjawab ataupun membalas ucapan Kaito. Lalu, tiba-tiba, Gakupo mulai merubah posisinya sehingga dia berdiri menghadap Kaito; menghalangi kedua sisi Kaito dengan lengannya.

"Umm... Tu-tuan?"

"Maaf. Hanya saja aku sekarang sudah tidak tahan. Darah O; tipe darah kesukaanku, desahan yang membuatku semakin terpompa. Jangan harap kau bisa keluar dengan mudah dari sini..."

"...e-eh?"

* * *

"Haaaa, haaaa, haaa... A-aaah! Aaaaaahhhnn!" Sedikit demi sedikit, Gakupo mulai menggerakkan lidahnya di daerah dada Kaito. Meraba, merasakan, memainkan. Semua itu dia lakukan dengan perlahan seperti Kaito merupakan sesuatu yang mudah rapuh.

"Hnnnhh hmmm uuuuhhh... Ge-geli. _Vampire_-san, tolong hentikan..."

Dan seperti yang bisa ditebak, Gakupo tidak berhenti. Dia malah mulai sampai di daerah perut Kaito. Dengan perlahan, dia mulai meraba dan mulai menjilati daerah sensitif Kaito.

"Hmmm hnnn mmmm nnghh aaaaahhh!"

...dan dengan _rating _yang bisa langsung meroket hingga M dan _Author _yang mesumnya mulai kambuh dengan elitnya, mari kita hentikan pemikiran 'bersih' kita, okeh _readers~?_ ( _Readers _: ...*mulai melempar bom atom ke Author* ).

* * *

Cahaya rembulan akhirnya telah tergantikan oleh cahaya mentari yang mulai menembus ke kamar _mansion._ Dapat terlihat diatas tempat tidur berseprai merah mawar tersebut, 2 pemuda tanpa sehelai benang pun tertutup oleh selimut hitam besar. Lalu, pemuda bersurai ungu merupakan yang bangun pertama. Dia lalu memandangi pemuda berambut biru yang berada di sampingnya; masih tertidur pulas dengan muka yang menggemaskan. Tanpa pengawasan dan rentan. Gakupo sepertinya masih kuat satu 'ronde' lagi dengan Kaito...

"Dia akhirnya berjanji bahwa dia akan disampingku terus hingga dia mati. Lady Chromical memang bilang kalau 'utusan'nya nanti boleh ku apa-apakan."

Jemari kanan Gakupo secara perlahan mulai membelai pipi kiri Kaito. Lembut, sangat lembut. Dia lalu hanya memandangi muka manis pemuda berambut biru tersebut. Senyuman manis lalu terukir di muka Gakupo.

"Terima kasih Lady Chromicle. Setelah 103 tahun, akhirnya aku menemukan orang yang benar-benar kusayangi..."

* * *

**Huwaaaa, capeknya~! Sekali lagi,**_** Author**_** ini bukannya melanjutkan "Kaito Gakuen Monogatari" ataupun " A Wolf and A Lamb", malah membuat cerita beginian #authorndakguna #dilempar. **

**Ahem, cerita ini lahir karena **_**Author**_** lagi demen sama yang namanya **_**"Bite"**_**. Sungguh aslsopjkjkln...#plaakk.  
**

**Mohon maafkan **_**Author**_** jika ceritanya aneh . Author soalnya lagi gatelan sama yang namanya "ingin-nulis-**_**fanfict-**_**baru", padahal masih ada **_**on going fanfict**_** yang **_**Author**_** belum **_**update **_**#pundung. Apalagi yang KGM... #pundungberatdipojokan. **

**Yak walaupun begitu, semoga **_**readers **_**menyukainya **_**and I hope we can meet again~ **_


End file.
